


Soaring Leaping

by Missy



Category: Lumberjanes
Genre: Adventure, Cannonballs, Character Study, Diving, Gen, Hiking, Swimming, Yuletide Madness, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, Yuletide Treat, mountain climbing, waterfalls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Jen would not approve of Ripley going mountain climbing all by herself- but she's totally going anyway!





	Soaring Leaping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oddegg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddegg/gifts).



Jen would freak out if she knew Ripley was out here all alone, but she REALLY wanted to climb this mountain by herself, without anyone else to push her along. With her knapsack on her back and a compass and map, the dusty dry trail finally gave way to pine trees, and she gave her weary legs just to rest. It was really beautiful. There was a huge lake and a little waterfall at her toes; safe for jumping into from great heights.

She let out one “Woo hoo!”

And cannonballed with a huge splash into the warm water below.


End file.
